A Christmas Surpurrise
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Just a one-shot Nepeta and Karkat at Christmas time. This is because the writer is an overly festive person and red olive Christmas colours! So yeah, enjoy some human Christmas!Stuck. Katnep Nepkat KarkatxNepeta or whatever else you wanna call it :33 T for Karkat's mouth


"Nepeta, what in the ever-loving fucks name are you doing?" Karkat yelled with wide eyes as he examined their living room.

Nepeta and him had been together since the last year of high school and only two years later, they'd moved in together to take on the world as a pair. He'd never celebrated Christmas with anyone but his family and that had inspired his incredibly pessimistic view on the holiday. Normally, his father (being the religious man that he was) would spend a good hour preaching about equality and how everyone deserved "the wondrous meal they were all about to deserve". Then, Kankri, Karkat's older brother, would argue back and give a lengthy speech about the fact that some people didn't deserve it or some other counter-argument. But either way, they had made Karkat despise Christmas.

"Decorating! Why?" Nepeta giggled.

His living room was covered in shiny-paper, glittering decorations and boxes covered in ribbons that shone every colour under the rainbow. A huge green fir tree that had gold glitter on the branches was sat in the middle of the room, commanding almost total attention with it's sheer size. Beneath it sat a few cleverly-wrapped boxes in the shapes of hearts, stars and cubes.

"What in the sweet-jesus are you doing that fucking for?" Karkat snapped, glaring at the vibrant backdrop of pulsating reds, greens, golds and silvers.

"Well it's nearly Christmas and I thought we could celebrate together!" Nepeta giggled, rolling her R's to make a purring sound.

Sighing, Karkat looked over his girlfriend. She donned her familiar green sweater that had a cat face on the front and a cat tail on the back. Then, she wore a pair of silver skinny jeans and a choker around her neck to mirror a cat-collar. On her feet were the familiar white slippers with cat heads on the front and sticking out of her back-pocket was a long trail of blue tinsel like a tail. However, Karkat quickly moved away from how she was dressed and moved on to what her face looked like. On her painted-red lips was a very happy smile that proved her glee, on her cheeks was the familiar blush that hinted at her excitement and her short curly-blonde hair had been tamed into a pair of plaits that hung short on her shoulders.

Slowly, Karkat inhaled... and exhaled. Her face practically radiated happiness and no matter how grumpy he was, Karkat knew it was wrong to destroy that smile on her face. So, he relaxed and felt his facial muscles relax slightly. And then, a small smile crept onto his lips and he nodded, walking over to where Nepeta was stood.

In front of Nepeta was a shiny-red box filled with spherical objects that were painted in gold, silver, red or green and looked like a glittery monster had thrown up onto them. In the other box were a set of lights in little glass bulbs. Nepeta quickly hugged Karkat and kissed his cheek, grinning with excitement. A low chuckle escaped his lips before asking, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well..." Nepeta chuckled. "Mew could help me put the lights up!"

So, Karkat helped Nepeta untangle the birds-nest that was the Christmas lights. And after that, he helped her decorate the tree so that the lights illuminated the glitter on the tree. And when they both pressed the plug into the socket, the tree lit up, rivaling the brightest star and the sun they saw every day. It looked like something Kanaya would like...

"Now what?" Karkat asked with a tiny bit of sarcastic attitude working it's way into his voice.

"We have to put on the baubles!" Nepeta purred.

"Baubles?" Karkat asked, raising an eyebrow.

He watched as his girlfriend pulled out one of the glittering balls and handed one to him. It had a loop of string attached to it and Karkat understood. Back in his old family home, Karkat had only ever seen the decorations of reindeer and a jolly, fat man on his tree. Never baubles as Nepeta called them.

So, with a sigh he pulled out a red and green bauble and placed it on one of the branches. smiling when the lights caught it and made it look prettier. It showed his reflection for a second, an image of himself tinted red and green before he moved away. By that point, Nepeta had already hung up several other baubles and even a few candy-canes. How amusing.

"Nice." Karkat chuckled when he moved away and looked at the tree. Nepeta nodded, giggling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned and the pair shared a passionate kiss in their festive home.

"I love you, Nepeta." Karkat muttered.

"I love you too, Karkat."


End file.
